Episode 408
After Josephine's elimination, the chefs head back to the dorms. Mike gets emotional due to Cards never getting in his face like he did the night before. Loreena comforts him. The chefs wake up the next morning to sounds of a pinball machine. They walk out to the kitchen and a professional pinball player is present, playing pinball. Chef then gives them a brief history of pinball, which leads into the next challenge. One chef will get to pick a chef from the opposite team that they will go up against for the chalenge. The person being picked must play pinball, and the ball will land into one of the holes, which all represent the meat protein. Katy picked Gregory, and Gregory played to a New York Strip. Michael picked Vicki, who played to a flank steak. Loreena picked Trevor, who played to a filet mignon. Gordon picked We, who played to a ribeye. Odeya picked Mike, who played to a beef wellington. Shia, who was not picked, got to choose an already choosen meat. He choose filet mignon, much to Trevor's dismay. After finishing cooking for the challenge, the me were to decide to use Shia's dish, or Trevor's dish. They choose Shia's. Gregory, Vicki, Loreena, Mike, and We won over Katy, Michael, Shia, Odeya, and Gordon respectively, resulting in a win for the red team. The red team gets to go to the beach and have lunch with a surprise guest. The blue team has to butcher the meat in preparation for steak night in Cards' Kitchen for both teams. The red team enjoyed a nice day at the beach. The surprise guest was Season 1 winner, Kseniya Simonova, who gave them all advice. The blue team suffered through a miserable day of slicing meat non-stop. Both teams then prep for steak night in Hell's Kitchen. The doors to Hell's Kitchen open, beginning steak night. Baked Potato tableside is served by Mike from the blue team and Odeya from the red team. The blue team starts off strong due to perfect scallops and salds from Gregory and Trevor. The red team stumbles after Katy overdresses the salads, but they quickly bounce back. Both teams get out appetizers very quickly. The blue team had a much different story on entrees than on appetizers. Gordon brought up a raw steak, which lead to Cards scloding him, wondering what was going on with him, as he had been cooking it for years. Gordon shockingly brings up another raw steak along with Michael burning the green beans. Gordon eventually serves well-cooked steaks. Shia, also on meat station, serves up the wrong steak and gets scolded when he tried to claim to Cards that he knew he did the right one and that Cards said it wrong. Soon after, Gordon brings up a burnt ribeye, Shia brings up raw, unsliced, filet mignons, and Michael brings up ice cold garnish. The entire blue team is kicked out as a result. Cards tells them to come up with two nominees for elimination. The red team managed to put together a successful service after the one hiccup on appetizers. Although We did bring up an undercooked steak once, she bounced back, and the red ream competed service. In the dorms, the blue team immediately goes to Shia, as he talked back and messed up twice. Shia then says a mini-speech, talking about how he wakes up every morning and gives it all every single day. Gregory tells him he can't back up all the talking unless he shows it during dinner service. Shia, knowing he is in a hole, dares them to nominate him, yelling "JUST DO IT!" over ame over again, claiming he knows he can win over Cards. Trevor says he thinks Gordon should be the second nominee for his second bad service in a row. Gordon takes shock to this, stating how obvious it is that he is the best one on the team and how stupid it would be to let a Michelin star chef go. He exclaims that Michael should be nominated instead as he believe he has been much more inconsistent. The blue team ends up nominated Shia and Gordon for nomination. After strong pleas by both chefs, Cards states it is a tough decision, but ultimately, shockingly, send Shia back in line and eliminates Gordon.